The Eye of the Storm
by Hit-to-Key
Summary: Xoph Reit, the Storm Alchemist's story. Archer x OC x Kimblee. Takes place in my own little world, which is basically a combination of the Anime and Manga, just with my own added and removed effects.
1. Storm and Scar

The Storm Alchemist was walking through the hallways with her hands behind her back in her usual mannar, when the man she had looked up to all this time suddenly appeared in front of her. They were of the same rank, Lieutenant Colonel, but she saluted him anyway. Frank Archer.

"At ease, Storm," he said, gesturing for the young woman to put her hand back at her side, "I was given direct orders by the Fuhrer himself to come and fetch you. Apparently, there's something he'd like to discuss with you," he finished with that cool, metallic, rather intimidating smile of his.

The female saluted again by a force of habit as he walked past her, "Go see him." Storm shifted in her stance just a bit, with a "Sir!", making Archer shake his head just slightly. He had told her she could stop treating him as a surperior as soon as he heard of her promotion to Lieutenant Colonel, but she couldn't resist.

-Linewat-

"Hello, Colonel Xoph Reit," The somewhat overly-respected man with an eyepatch over his left eye greeted. Xoph's eyes widened.

"C.. Colonel, sir?" She manged to whisper out at the sudden promotion. Fuhrur King Bradley turned around and smiled a just a bit. "That's right. You're being promoted, Storm. You can't tell me you really didn't see this coming? After all, you were a huge help in our recent battle with Scar."

Ah yes, the battle with Scar. Xoph recalled it rather clearly.

_Xoph clapped, activating the transmutation circle on the back of her left palm and pointed at the sky. A purple light emitted from the circle and sky at the same time, bringing forth a weak, held back twister. There were too many people around and she wanted to keep the damage to a minimum. She slowly guided the twister towards the Ishbalan with her finger from afar, staying out of sight. It swooped him up and carried him towards a more secluded place. At least, it carried him halfway there before he grabbed a rather large rock and hurled it at the source of the aforementioned light, hitting Xoph, causing the tornado to slow down and vanish._

_Scar landed on his knee and immediately started running towards Storm with his right arm outstretched, ready to hit her. She just barely dodged his attack, but the boulder she was hiding behind exploded. Poor boulder._

"_Move, Storm!" She heard. Xoph jumped back and Scar was shot several times, knocking him unconscious. Stupid god-modder. You don't get knocked out from getting shot, you get KILLED. You get knocked unconscious from getting knocked unconscious._

_A shadow moved towards her, and it was then that she realized whose voice that was, as well as whose gun was shot. It was Archer. A few men appeared and took Scar away with them. The young woman's 'hero' looked at her and smiled, "Good work, Storm." He patted her on the shoulder and started walking back, Xoph following shortly after._

"No offense or objections intended, sir, but Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer was the one who took him down, shouldn't he be promoted instead?" She suggested, with a small bit of irritation in her voice. Just a tiny, tiny hint that only the Lieutenant Colonel listening from behind the door could detect.

-Linewat-

Alright, so that concludes the first chapter. I'm actually kinda happy with it. 8D Also, all of my other stories are on (possibly permanent) hiatus.

Pronunciation help: Xoph Reit = Shoff Rate


	2. Crimson's Release

"Excuse me, Storm, but Lienenant Colonel Archer was given orders to stay out of your battle. He's lucky I decided not to demote him since he did help a bit. I'm sure you could've handled Scar on your own, however," The Furher replied.

"But-"

"Dismissed," He said sternly. Storm saluted and left, only to meet the shadow of someone walking through the hallway.

'She... stood up for me? As the Furher said, she could've finished Scar on her own... but then... why did I even step in?' The answer eluded Archer as he walked out the doors of Central. He decided he'd go home and maybe have a drink or two to relax, considering he couldn't remember the last time he did.

-Linewat-

He was humming a random tune as he stared into his red-tinted reflection, remembering when he first got this wonderful little Stone. Again. Then, footsteps.

"Whoops~" The man then swallowed the Stone and looked towards the door, holding up his restrained hands in an attempt to protect himself from the sudden light.

"Get up and get out, Crimson. You're being released," The guard said as Kimblee stared at him.

'What?'

-Linewat-

Xoph walked down the hallways of Central before deciding she'd pay her favorite Lieutenant Colonel a visit. When she finally reached his office, she found that he wasn't there. Only neatly filed... files on his desk. She couldn't help but wonder what they contained. But Storm wasn't stupid. If Archer didn't go home yet, and caught her snooping around in his office, who knows what he'd do.

-Linewat-

"What's this all about?" The newly, more properly dressed Crimson Alchemist asked the two guards that were escorting him outside.

"Shut up."

"Why am I being released?"

"Quit asking stupid questions, Mad Bomber." Kimblee almost scowled at being called by his little nickname. He liked it, but he was currently putting on a gentlemanly, nice act. People calling him that reminded him of the sweet sound of explosions, which made him just a -little-... aroused. The man in white blushed just slightly, neither of the guards bothering to notice. He hadn't been able to help himself for years now, he just wanted to find a place to stay and relieve any and all tension before he continued his military work.

The doors creaked open, and Kimblee moved his hat in front of his face to protect his face from the harsh sun. It was actually rather nice out. Kimblee turned towards the guards.

"Thank you for taking care of me all this time, Mr. Jailer," He said rather smoothly as he held out his hand. His innocent hand.

"Uh... no problem.." The guard replied as he grabbed Crimson's hand to shake it. Then, a crack of Alchemy. His eyes widened and he fell back on his rear, staring at his watch. One of the hands were twitching near the number 12 at the top.

"T-take it off! No! Kimblee!" He yelled, scared out of his mind. Then, it went off. A cute little chick popped out of the watch, leaving the guards dumbfounded.

"It's just a boring old trinket. Please, give it to your kid or something~" He said as he walked off into the awaiting car.


	3. Archer's Needs

There were empy bottles of whiskey and other various drinks lying around on the counter of the mini-bar Archer had put in his basement. He was somewhat drunk, and his mind forced him to keep focusing on one person. Archer didn't mind at all. In fact, he was starting to realize why he stepped in during the battle back then. He was fully aware that Stor- no, Xoph could've handled that elusive Ishbalan on her own, but she would've gotten _hurt_. Archer always loved being so respected, but he couldn't help but get just slightly mad at that woman for always, _always_, addressing him as sir, saluting him, and never missing an order.

'I want her to treat me as an equal... but why?' The cut-off, distant part of his mind would state each and every time she committed one or more of the listed offenses. He now knew the answer. Xoph was his subordinate when she first joined the military, but now she's risen up in the ranks right above him. Ever since that first day, he wanted her to be more than his subordinate, so much more. That want somewhat unreasonably grew every day, but Archer just couldn't admit to himself that he was in love unless he was drunk, which he was at the moment.

Archer made his way to his bedroom and gently laid down. He tried to ignore his ever-throbbing erection, but he was failing miserably. His hand hovered over it while he continued to contemplate what was to come. Then, the image of that damned woman took over his thoughts and he started stroking himself through two layers of fabric. She was very thin, despite her rather unhealthy diet, and her delicate curves only enhanced everyone's awareness of it. Archer couldn't help but wonder what she looked like without that uniform of hers on.

He gently, slowly stroked, refusing to move any faster, as if he was punishing himself. How Archer wished Xoph would somehow stumble across him doing this. She _never_ disobeyed any orders from him. Archer would get her to have sex with him one way or another if the situation ever played. No, rather, he would get her in bed with him without her knowing about this. His pride was very injured, but he decided he'd swallow it and please himself further. His breathing sped up.

Archer shot up out of his laying position and started stroking faster, letting the Alchemist's name escape his lips, along with a few moans, of which were few and far between, until he finally climaxed. He closed his eyes and laid back down bringing the blankets up and pulling them over his body while turning over on his side, still panting. It had been awhile since Archer had been touched by anyone including himself, so it left him very satisfied and somewhat tired. If anything, he at least wanted to rest his glazed-over eyes before he cleaned up.

-Linewat (this is a very sexy line. ;3 *shot*)-

Once Archer was done cleaning himself up, he laid back down and tried to take a nap. Turns out, his eyes were tired, but his body refused to rest. He got up and brushed his still slightly damp hair before grabbing his jacket and walking out the door. It wasn't too dark yet, the sun was still setting. Archer decided he'd pay his favorite Colonel a visit. He started walking in her home's direction all the while hoping he wouldn't get hard again from the combination of his thoughts of her and the cool wind blowing _everywhere_.

-Linewat-

The Crimson Alchemist bowed slightly, his hat in his hand, pressed lightly to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where-" Kimblee couldn't help but pause and stare at the woman he had bumped into. He recognized her from somewhere, but his photographic memory refused to let him know where, exactly, he knew this woman from.

"Uh.. hi," She greeted, obviously remembering Kimblee. Then it hit him. She was an innocent bystander in the Ishbalan War, and she was being attacked by a few Ishbalans. Kimblee had been sure to blow them up before actually talking to her. He had escorted her away from the battlefield, which was what inspired Xoph to join the Military in the first place. The reason the Mad Bomber couldn't remember her was because of her new uniform, which was all too different from her normal clothes from when her first met her. He had to recognize her by voice.

"We meet again," Kimblee greeted with a grin, "I didn't quite catch your name way back when, so.."

"Oh! Colonel Xoph Reit, sir," She answered, blushing slightly at her new, shorter title, as well as the man's rather attractive smile.

"Colonel?" Kimblee almost looked scared. What if she knew about what he did shortly after they met and put out the order to throw him back in jail? He had just been released, it just wouldn't be fair!

"Yes. I haven't seen you around, are you still in the Military... uh..."

"Kimblee. Zolf J. Kimblee," He finished for her, "and I've just been moving around a lot these years, but now I can finally settle in one place for a little bit." Xoph smiled.

"Nice to finally be able to properly meet you," She joked.

"You, too." Kimblee was serious. He tried to sound like he wasn't, but he was very happy to have met her. Again, jail had taken the best feelings in the world from him; explosions and sex. He needed at least one of them very soon, and he had a feeling the latter would come first.


	4. Impulse

Kimblee decided he'd take his chances.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked, hiding his eagerness the best he could.

"Uh... sure, I guess," Xoph answered. She always looked up to Kimblee a little more than Archer for the aforementioned reasons. She didn't want to disrespect him. The Crimson Alchemist smiled.

"May I?" Kimblee asked, motioning to lock arms with her. Storm blushed and nodded, letting him hold her arm.

'God, PLEASE let her house be nearby...' The man thought, getting harder by the second. Turns out, it was. Sort of. Maybe. If six blocks counts as nearby, yeah.

"This is it. Sorry it took so long," Xoph apologized, bowing her head.

Kimblee tuned out her apologies and focused on her lips. He was panting already and just wanted to attack her, throw himself at her.

"If there's anything I can do to make up for the lost time..." She said, her dark brown eyes looking into his amber ones. Xoph's almost looked black in the poor lighting of the night while Kimblee's seemed to glow. He stared at her for a moment before he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in and kissed her, opening the door that she had already stuck the key in and shoving her inside. Kimblee closed the door behind him and resumed, pushing her onto the couch.

"Touch me," He plainly said, hiding his lust surprisingly well, his hat falling on her. The startled female slowly moved her hand down and started stroking him, briefly wondering how long he had been hard. She also wondered why it felt so great to him, because at the first touch, he moaned loudly. He swatted her hand away and sat up, slowly removing that damned belt. His loose, buttonless pants easily slid off his hips, exposing his also white boxers. Xoph couldn't begin to imagine what his favorite color could be.

"Come on, undress me." Storm did as told, blushing as she removed his tie, _three_ shirts, his coat, his scarf, and then stopped at his boxers as Kimblee started to undress her. He got up and started walking towards her room, Xoph following. She had left the door open, revealing a bed, a dresser, and some other bedroom-related objects, so it wasn't hard to figure it out. Then, a knock at the door.

'Shit,' They both thought as Kimblee climbed on top of her.

"Don't answer it," He whispered, Xoph trying to get up as Kimblee removed her bra. After a few moments of silence, whoever was at the door figured nobody was home and left. The Crimson Alchemist had the chance to get a good look at Xoph during those moments. He slid her panties off with one quick motion, making her blush even more while trying to bring her legs up to shield herself from his view. Kimblee smirked, taking his boxers off and kissed her again, slipping his tounge into her mouth.

'This... isn't so bad...' Xoph thought, closing her eyes as she stopped her struggling. Kimblee spit on his hand and started stroking himself, holding back moans at the amazing feeling. He then positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in, finally letting his noises of sheer pleasure escape his throat. She whimpered a little and wrapped her legs around his waist, panting on his neck as he started thrusting.

"Mmm, are you a virgin?" He asked, one eye closed.

'Not anymore...' Xoph thought as she answered, "Yeah.." Kimblee smiled.

"I'm glad I was able to pop your cherry, then~" He remarked, then groaned. For the rest of the night, all that was heard was panting, moaning, and the bed creaking. All that was smelled was sweat and sex. All that was felt was each other, and lastly, all that was tasted were tears and cum.

-Linewat-

Guys, from now on, if you want more of the story, you're gonna have to review. I'm not gonna have, like, ten chapters and only one or two. D:


	5. Mozzarella Sticks

'Where could she be?' Archer thought, walking away from the Colonel's house. He swore, he could almost hear something, but it was probably just either the wind or his imagination. Speaking of wind... well, it was very cold.

'Damnit, again? This is ridiculous.' He sighed and started walking back home.

-Linewat-

The Crimson Alchemist woke up to an eyeful of sun. He groaned and got up, closing the unfamiliar silver curtains. He hadn't bothered to turn on the lights and look around last night.

'Might as well, now,' He figured, throwing his boxers on. Kimblee walked out to the living room and put on the rest of his clothes, which consumed a full six minutes. Realizing that he forgot _something_, he ran back to Xoph's room and grabbed his hair tie and the woman's brush, fixing his hair as he made his way to the kitchen.

'Maybe I should make her something.. or should I leave? I don't have anywhere to stay, and last night was like my first time all over again. Except not with a random whore that I picked up right off the side of the road.' He snickered a bit at his last thought, looking in the fridge. Finding nothing of his interest, he decided to check the freezer.

'Mozzarella sticks? I haven't had those in forever. Wonder if she would mind...' Kimblee took the box, planning to look inside. However, it was new. Not even opened yet.

"Then there's enough to make for both of us~" He hummed, turning on the stove.

"Zolf?" He heard.

"Please, call me Kimblee."

"So you are still here, huh?" Xoph said. She didn't sound unhappy about it, which was good, he figured. The woman sat down at the table in a black, short-sleeved shirt and buttonless black pants with little blue pumas along the waist where a belt would normally go.

"You like the color black?" He teased, fully expecting her to come back with 'You like the color white?'.

"Mm-hmm" She mumbled, her head in her arms on the table.

"Aww, did I keep you up a little too late last night? I'm sorry."

"Not really, I just woke up a few times. I usually go to bed later than that."

"Hmm," Kimblee said, if anything, just to show that he was listening.

"So why are you making mozzarella sticks?" Xoph asked after a few moments of silence.

"Well, why not? I haven't been able to have these in a long time, and I'm sure you're pretty hungry as well," He answered, turning off the stove and sliding the food into two plates.

-Linewat-

SO I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE AN EATING SCENE, SO WHAT. D: Sorry it's so short, and sorry it took so damn long, but I was supposed to go back to my dad's on LAST Sunday, not today. I can only write when I'm here because my mom can't leave me alone.


	6. NOTICE THING

THIS IS A NOTICE THING. FUCKING **FEAR IT**.

Yeah, so since absolutely nobody reads my profile apparently, **I'm not gonna be updating this story until I'm done whoring Kimblee out to all of the people.** That's right ALL of the people. And by that I mean a few pairing that came to mind. Next is most likely gonna be Envy x Kimblee. With Envy on top. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT I SURE CAN'T actually no Kimblee's probably gonna top. Or not. I don't know.

Also, as I'm writing this, I have another document window thing open. Know why? Because I'm outlining all of the possible things to happen in the next chapter. All of them. Oh, and I'll probably delete this notice after I put said chapter up so it doesn't ugly up the story thing.

Also, I've taken quite a liking to the word thing.

Also some more, sorry if this fucks with you. :DDDDD

(By that I mean some people were actually looking forward to an update. What is this I can't even.)


	7. I decided to let you guys see them

POSSIBLE OUTCOMES

Archer drops by again

Envy comes and ruins absolutely everything

Someone ELSE comes and ruins absolutely everything

3a. Greed

3b. Mustang (what what what)

3c. Bradley

Scar gets out – Xoph and Kimblee must cooperate to take him down a second time

I sing the readers a song or something and fuck with their heads so much that they never want to read ever again

something else should probably go here

and here


End file.
